Falling for You
by RubyPearl
Summary: James smiled as he moved his face closer to hers. The kiss was hungry and heated: James slowly and carefully pushed Lily back, placing his torso on hers. Her arms went around his neck while James place one hand on her waist, the other was on the couch, he
1. Head Boy and Girl

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters you recognize are not mine. Ones you don't recognize are mine.

Chapter 1: Head Boy and Girl

"Bye, James. I'm gonna go find Ashley," said a boy with black hair that fell elegantly into his grey eyes.

"All right," replied James. "I've got to go the Prefects compartment anyway."

"See ya."

"Later, Sirius," James said.

He pushed his way through the crowd of boys and girls, finally making it to the compartment marked 'Prefects'. James didn't know who he was expecting to see when he opened the door, but it definitely was not who he saw. The girl didn't even have to turn around; he'd recognize that dark red hair anywhere. James' hand flew to his already messy jet-black hair, as it always did when he was around this particular girl. The girl turned to see the new comer. James watched as her face of anticipation quickly turned to one of confusion upon seeing that it was only him.

"Not lost are you, Potter?" she asked coolly.

"Nope, I'm Head Boy," James announced proudly, pointing to the badge on his chest.

"You're what?!" she asked indignantly, her emerald green eyes widening.

A smile formed on James' lips. "Head Boy, that's right," he repeated. "And let me guess you are my Head Girl."

"Wow, Potter, I'm impressed, you were half right; I am Head Girl, but, I'm not, nor will I ever be, yours," Lily spat out the last word in disgust. Eyeing James up and down, she added: "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking making you Head Boy. He must be off his rocker."

"I resent that," James said.

"Yeah, well I resent having to work with you all year."

"Ouch, Lily, you sure know how to break a guy's spirit."

"I'm really gonna break your spirit if you don't stop talking to me," Lily said. "And it's 'Evans' to you."

"Now, now, Lily, can't we act like civilized human beings?" he asked.

"Civilized, my ass," Lily mumbled, turning away from him.

"You have a nice ass," James said, checking her out.

Lily spun back around and slapped him across the face.

"Ow," James said, holding his cheek. "Merlin, you didn't slap me that hard last time."

Just then, a Phoenix feather popped into the air. Both Lily and James reached for it, but James, being taller and having great reflexes from playing Quidditch, grabbed it. He stuck his tongue out at Lily, who just rolled her eyes.

"You're so mature," she said sarcastically.

"I know," James replied, "but that's why you love me."

"Shut up and read what it says," Lily said.

"Yes, ma'am," James replied, before telling her the note was from Dumbledore.

"No, duh."

"Would you like to read this?" James asked.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Well too bad," James said. "Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" He glanced over at Lily.

"Will you just read the damn thing?" Lily asked angrily.

"Language, Evans. Geez, I think someone needs anger management. Either that, or therapy." 

"I'm gonna need therapy by the end of this year. Either that or a lawyer," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" James asked,

"Nothing," Lily said. "Now will you please just read it?"

"All right. Since you said please," said James, earning a glare from Lily. "It says for us just to tell the Prefect's to patrol the corridors every once in a while, and that he wants us to meet him at his office after the feast." He paused. "Wait, there's a P.S. No, Ms. Evans, I am not off my rocker."

Lily, not believing him, grabbed the feather. "Let me see that."

She looked at the feather; there was in fact a P.S. and it did say that. She swore under her breath. However, before either Lily or James could say anything else, the Prefects started coming in. They gave them their assignments. Fifteen minutes later, James and Lily were off to find their friends.

James found a short, chubby boy wandering around in the corridors. "Hey, Pete."

Peter jumped. "Oh, uh. Hey, James," he said nervously in a squeaky voice.

"Is everything all right?" James asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Peter answered.

"Okay," James shrugged; Peter was usually jumpy, but he was even more so right now. "Have you seen Sirius and Remus?"

"Y-yeah. They're in there." The boy pointed to a nearby compartment.

"Okay, thanks," James said, before heading over to the compartment. After two steps, he noticed that Peter wasn't following him and looked at the boy. "You coming?"

"Er-no. I'm gonna go, uh..." But Peter never said where he was going to go; he just turned and walked away.

"All right, 'bye, Wormtail," James said, before entering the compartment.

Two couples were in the compartment, kissing. James cleared his throat loudly. His friends pulled away from their girlfriends and looked at him.

"Hey, Prongs," said Remus and Sirius.

"Hi, James," greeted the girls, giving the guys one last kiss.

"'Bye, Monica, Ashley," James said as they left. "You will never guess who the Head Girl is," James said, glowing as he sat opposite his two friends.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison.

"Yep," said James, slightly unhappy that he didn't get to tell them himself. "How did you know?"

"James, only Lily Evans could make you that happy by being Head Girl," observed Remus.

"And judging by your smile I take it things went well?" suggested Sirius.

"No, they couldn't have been worse," James said miserably, recanting the events that had happened.


	2. A Nice Change

Thanks to sorrybut, and iluvreading for the reviews.

CHAPTER 2: A NICE CHANGE

"You will never believe who is Head Boy," Lily said. She was sitting in a compartment with her two best friends.

"Remus Lupin?" Alicia Carols asked. She had always had a thing for Remus, but denied it to her friends.

"Sirius Black?" Kristen Noll asked. She, like most girls at Hogwarts, fancied Sirius and had no problem admitting it.

"HA," Lily laughed. "The day they make Sirius Black Head Boy is the day pigs fly out of my nose."

"Who then?" asked Alicia. "Remus?" 

"Yeah, I wish. Remus would make a much better Head Boy," Lily said bitterly. "But no, it's James Potter, my enemy for life," she announced. "There is no way I'm going to survive this year," she added, putting her head in her hands.

"It won't be that bad," Alicia said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yes, it will. I don't know what I'm dreading more; him pulling pranks on me or asking me out."

"Well, maybe you try getting along with him," suggested Kristen.

Lily burst into laughter.

"Lily?" asked Alicia.

She and Kirsten looked at each other uncertainly.

"Lils, are you alright?" Kristen asked.

Lily caught her breath and looked up. "Sorry, I thought I heard you say that I should try to get along with Potter."

"I did," Kristen said slowly, as if fearing for her friend's sanity.

Lily didn't start laughing again, but it was obvious she thought the idea was absurd. "You do realize that would be like me asking you to get along with Lucius Malfoy, don't you?"

"No way. Lucius Malfoy is totally evil."

"Oh, yeah? And what do you call constantly asking me out, pestering me, and annoying me?"

"Flirting?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, whatever," said Lily. "I call it being a pompous jerk."

"Who's a pompous jerk?" 

Back in the boys' compartment, Remus had tried to explain to James the complexity of Lily.

"Pick-up lines don't work on her," he said. "Compliments are what she wants."

"Compliments don't exactly work on her either; I told her she had a nice ass and she slapped me," said James.

Sirius started laughing, while Remus, having more compassion, just shook his head.

"Next time, try complimenting her on her hair or sweater, and not her body parts," Remus suggested.

"It's no use; she's always going to hate me."

"James, you just have to show her the real you. The you when you're around us. You're a good guy James. A guy I think Lily would really like. Quit trying to impress her and just be yourself," Remus said. "But whatever you do, you better do it fast because you two will be sharing a common room."

"Oh, Jamsie-poo," Sirius said, "I'm no Seer, but I predict you and Lily will be getting quit comfy by the fire," he laughed. 

A few minutes later Remus had convinced James to go apologize to Lily.

The three girls looked over and saw three boys standing in the doorway. It was Remus that had asked the question, Sirius and James were behind him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lily asked, glaring at James.

The three boys stepped into the compartment. Alicia was blushing at the sight of Remus. Kristen, however, took a more direct approach.

"Hey, Siri," she said, going over to him.

"Lily," James said, stepping forward. "Can I talk to you? Alone," he added, looking around at their friends.

"Whatever," Lily said.

She followed James into an empty compartment.

"Uh, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. You know, the comment I made. It was rude and uncalled for. And I'm sorry," James said.

"Okay," Lily said, a little confused. 'Did Potter just apologize?' she thought to herself.

"Well, you know, I just figured that we should try to get a long with each other, seeing as we will be working together."

"Yeah, yeah. I agree," Lily said. She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. Why was he being so nice?

"Well, Remus and Sirius are waiting," said James.

"Yeah, so are Alicia and Kristen," Lily said, though she did not move.

James headed for the door.

"James?" Lily said.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her.

"I'm, uh, sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay. I deserved it," he then added. "And thanks."

"For what?" 

"For calling me James. It sounds much better than 'POTTER!'" he said, imitating Lily.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, it does."

James turned once again to leave the compartment. He opened the door and in fell Sirius and Kristen. They stumbled onto the floor and Sirius landed on top of Kristen.

"What the hell?" asked James and Lily at the same time. After the surprise of their friends sudden and weird entrance wore off, they started laughing.

"James, don't you know it's rude to open a door that someone's trying to snog on?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend, causing Lily to laugh.

"Yeah, James, where are your manners?" she giggled.

Kristen squirmed under Sirius, who was crushing her, making it hard to breath. "Sirius, you gotta get off me."

"But, I like this position," he whined.

"Yeah, well you're too heavy."

"Fine," Sirius climbed off her. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Where's Remus and Alicia?" asked James.

"When we left they were talking about homework," Kristen answered.

"Yeah, I bet they're studying now," said Sirius with a suggestive smile.

They all walked back to the compartment.


	3. A Ride in the Moonlight

-1CHAPTER 3: A RIDE IN THE MOONLIGHT

When the others got back to the other compartment, Remus and Alicia were talking.

"Whoa, you two, don't make me get a hose," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"We thought that you two would be kissing," James said.

"Why would you think that?" asked Remus.

"I don't even like Remus."

"And I'm dating Monica."

"What's your point?" asked the others.

"We don't like each other that way," said Remus.

"Sure, whatever," said Sirius.

Remus noticed that he and Kristen were holding hands.

"So, what's going on with you two?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We're together," Kristen announced happily.

"I thought you were dating Ashley," Remus chided Sirius.

"You know, I was thinking I was time to let her go anyway. Besides, Kristen's a much better kisser," he said, catching her lips with his.

Remus shook his head disapprovingly.

The teenagers spent the rest of the train ride talking, playing Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess while Sirius and Kristen made out. After the train stopped, Lily and James patrolled the first years to Hagrid. Then, they got their own carriage, while the others shared a carriage. Things were going well between James and Lily: When they reached their carriage, James held out his hand to help her up. He was surprised when she took it and said, "Thanks, James." Had it been the previous year, she would have rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"You're welcome, Lily," James replied, climbing in after her.

Lily sat opposite of James.

"Why don't you sit over here, with me?" James asked, "I won't bite. Promise."

"Okay," Lily said, moving over by him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," James said arrogantly, but regretting it the second the words left his mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes and moved back to where she was before, pulling out a book. Needless to say, she didn't talk to James the rest of the ride. When the carriage stopped, James held out his hand for her.

"Don't touch me, Potter," Lily said, without looking at him.

A few feet away, Remus and the others saw what happened. Remus walked over to James.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"I opened my big mouth," James answered sulkily

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Remus assured him. "Besides, I highly doubt you opened your mouth as much as Sirius and Kristen. Alicia and I thought they were going to eat each other. What did you say to Lily anyway?" Remus asked. "You didn't compliment her ass again, did you?" A small smile was on his face.

"No, I told her she couldn't resist me."

His smile dropped. "James, you didn't."

"It slipped," James said. "And it was going so well too. I made her smile and she even called me James. Then, I had to go and say something stupid," he sighed. "I blew it."

"Just give her a while to cool off," Remus insisted. "Well, we better get in there; it wouldn't do you any good to be late."

James nodded in agreement and followed him to the castle. Lily was helping get all the kids inside. She just glared James when he walked by. Once inside, Remus walked to the Great Hall. James passed a broom closet and heard a noise. Knowing exactly what the noise was, he opened the door. Sure enough, he found Sirius and Kristen embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Sirius Black," James said sternly.

Sirius noticed his tone. "Things not go well with Lily?" he asked, as he and Kristen stepped out of the closet.

"I don't want to talk about it," James said. "Now, you two better get to the feast unless you both want to start the year out with detention."

"Wow, it must have gone really bad," Sirius muttered to Kristen.

James followed them through the big oak doors into the Great Hall. Lily was already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was talking to Alicia. She looked up as the three sat down, but only said hi to Kristen and Sirius, not even acknowledging James.

As James sat quietly listening to everyone talking and laughing, it occurred to him that this would be his last beginning-of-the-year feast in the Great Hall. He took in his surroundings, vowing never to forget it. Past the floating candles, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Tonight it was cloudless and the stars shone brightly. There were four long tables, one for each house, where the students sat. At the head of the Hall, the Professors were seated at a long table.

The big oak doors opened, and the talking died down as Professor McGonagall entered carrying an old stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it. A group of timid and nervous-looking first years stood behind her. The sorting began. After the new students were sorted and had taken their seats, food appeared on the tables and everybody ate.

With the students stuffed and growing tired, Dumbledore stood and gave his speech. Everyone was half-asleep as he neared the end.

"…And last, but certainly, not least, this years Head Boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans."

Both Lily and James stood up. Only a few people clapped.

"Now, I will let you all go to bed," concluded Dumbledore.

The students stood to leave the Hall. Some had to be nudged awake by their friends. The progress out of the room was slow. James watched a group of first year Ravenclaws as they stuck close to the Prefects. It was hard to believe he had once been that small. Now, seven years later, he was Head Boy. He and Lily told their friends goodnight, informing them that they had to go to Dumbledore's office. They then headed to their destination. Neither of them spoke the whole way.


	4. The First Night

-1**Thanks,**

**iluvreading**

**LunaBella 006**

**Super Cara**

**Reader724**

**Whitelight72**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. Also, a fair warning to my readers, I may or may not be rewriting the first chapters of this story (or maybe even the whole story, depending on whether I have time or not) to make it longer and more interesting. If I do end up rewriting it, then that means you won't be getting new chapters, for a few weeks at least, but revised ones instead. However, I'll be sure to let you guys know what I plan to do.**

CHAPTER 4: THE FIRST NIGHT

Lily and James had been waiting by the gargoyle for a few minutes when Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, are you two ready for me to take you to your rooms?"

"Aren't we sleeping in the 7th year dorms?" Lily asked.

"No, you will sleep in the Head Dorm."

"You mean we will be sharing a room?" Lily asked slightly worried.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, Ms. Evans, of course not. You will have your own rooms. You will, however, be sharing a common room and bathroom."

"We're sharing a bathroom?!" Lily blurted out. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"That's quit alright. Yes, you will be sharing a bathroom."

James remained silent; he already knew all of this. He and Lily followed Dumbledore. About ten minutes later, they stopped in front of a portrait of a young woman with long brown hair nursing her infant.

"Here we are," Dumbledore announced. "Is there something on your mind, Mr. Potter?" he asked James, who was looking at the picture and had become silent.

"It's just that- not to be rude or anything, but do you really think this painting is err- well... appropriate?"

It was not Dumbledore, but Lily, who responded.

"There are very few things in this world as beautiful as the bond created between a woman and her child through breast-feeding. And the only reason it would seem 'inappropriate' is because immature people make it out to be perverted."

"Very well put, Ms. Evans," said Dumbledore. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I agree with you both," said James, "My point was that there are people who would make it out to be perverted."

"That's their problem," Lily replied simply.

Dumbledore said the password and the portrait opened. Lily and James looked over and took in deep breaths. Stepping inside, they looked around. The room was beautiful. It was a little smaller than the Gryffindor Common Room. The walls were gold and red. There was a magnificent fireplace, a fire roaring within it. On the wall with the fireplace, there was door and two more on the left wall. There was a couch and a couple of chairs. Two desks were also in the room.

"Well, I'll let you two get settled in," Dumbledore said, snapping the two out of their trances. "That door," he pointed to the one by the fireplace, "is the bathroom, and those two are your rooms. The password is 'ginger snaps,'" he added, before leave the room.

James walked to his bedroom, while Lily crossed the room and opened the bathroom door. It was huge and all marble. There was a big bathtub with many different knobs. A shower was in the corner. There was also a sink and a toilet. One wall was a mirror. It was a very nice bathroom. A voice behind Lily made her jump.

"Wow," it was James.

"Yeah, wow," Lily said. She then remembered that she was going to be sharing this with James and turned to face him. "We will have a schedule for showers and stuff," she announced rather harshly.

"Okay," James said, taken back.

"I don't want you accidentally walking in while I'm taking a bath."

"OK, then, I'll walk in on purpose," James said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Instead, the only thing he did was make Lily even madder.

"Potter, you better not! It's bad enough that I have to share a common room and a bathroom with you; I don't need you cracking perverted jokes. That, by the way, are not funny!" she yelled.

"Hey, I didn't make them have us share a bathroom and common room. So, I suggest you pull that pole out of your ass and try to remember that you're not the only one here!" James yelled back, before going into his room and slamming the door.

Lily went to her own room. It, like the common room, was gold and red. It had a huge queen-sized bed. It also had a dresser and a bedside table. Her things were already in the room. She walked over to her trunk and started to unpack. When she was angry, she always had to do something. Half an hour later, she was unpacked and everything was in perfect order. She was still mad at James, but not as much. She didn't know what it was about him, but he could make her so mad sometimes. Lily left her room and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and stripped off her clothes. A warm bath would do her good. Sometime later, she wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed; she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a big white towel around her.

As she walked past James' room, she could hear a faint snoring. Back in her room, she looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Lily dried off magically and put on her nightclothes. She climbed into bed and fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
